Opposites Attract
by Apple is Ringo
Summary: Short stories of a friendship between Natsu, a fire dragon slayer, and Riva, a water wizard. Despite being opposites, they try to learn and understand each other. Developing adventures and friendship, or maybe something more, along their way.
1. Chapter 1

**MY SILLY CHIP DESTROYER**

* * *

><p>"Ahh! I'm so full!" Natsu grinned to himself as he gulped down his last flame mug.<p>

"Aye!" Happy agreed while munching on a fried fish.

"Hrrngh!"

"Aaargh!"

"What the hell is that sound?" Curious by the strange voices coming from somewhere inside the guild, Natsu tried searching for the source of the sounds. Not too far from the corner, he saw a certain blue haired girl who seemed to be suffering.

"What are you doing Riva?" The said girl turned to him as he approaches.

"Hrrn-Oh hey Natsu! I'm trying to open up this bag of potato chips. I got this from my last mission, they say it's the best food around!" She explained as she cheerfully showed the gigantic bag of chips to Natsu.

"Is it a new food?" The fire-breathing mage asked excitedly as the blue-haired mage nodded happily.

"It's really hard to open though. It's secured tightly." She added sadly. Natsu scratched his head as he examined the gigantic bag. He wondered why she couldn't just use her magic to open it. She lacks some brain cells sometimes.

"Oh let me do it!" He grabbed the bag with both of his hands.

"NO Natsu don't!" Riva protested but it was too late as she watched her precious bag of potato chips turn into pitiful ashes and flew with the wind.

Natsu stared nervously at her.

"..."

"R-Ri-Riva?"

"..."

"H-hey?" Natsu tried poking Riva but stopped when she glared at him.

Sometimes she wonders if Natsu lacks brain cells.

"Those limited version of potato chips from the last mission I took. It was a gift from the mayor for defeating the evil witch for putting a curse to their town. I have to cross three mountains, 2 forests and one sea just to go there and 1 mountain and 1 sea to the witch's cave. And they only make it once a year for their festival. Only end up being tortured by Natsu's flame without mercy when it was suppose to be properly treated by eating and appreciating its enhanced flavor." She gloomily stated. Mourning for her departed gigantic bag of joy.

"And that was their last one too..." She continued while sulking in the corner, ignoring the chaos of the guild behind them.

There's only one thing she always do whenever she's upset. And at that, Natsu became nervous and quickly find something that'll make her cheer up.

"Hey Riva! Uhm... You can eat my flame?" Natsu offered, trying to make her happy as he put a mug filled with flame in front of her.

"Thank you Natsu." She replied while shaking in anger.

"No problem! We'll just get another one tomorrow, okay?" Natsu said as he smiled at her, not noticing the angry female before him.

At least he was nice enough to offer her his favorite meal. How sweet of him but, this pissed her off even more.

She doesn't like flame. Because her magic is water.

"Eat my flame your ass! Tsunami de l'eau!" She shouted in fury as she summoned a large body of water and created a tsunami. Drowning Natsu and her fellow guild mates who were also having a ramble.

"Waaaa!"

"What did you do this time Natsu?"

"My my... Riva-chan got angry at Natsu again."

"Riva-chan please calm down!"

...

Yep, it's just another normal day at the Fairy Tail guild.

**P.S.** Good thing Erza was on a mission that time. But she found out anyway and punished Riva and Natsu.


	2. Chapter 2

**POWER WITH EVERYONE**

* * *

><p>Clutching a large piece of ice in his right hand, Riva fell down to her knees, small amounts of blood trickle down from her head down to her neck.<p>

"I-is this it? This c-can't be happening to me. After all I've been through…" She tightly closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. Hundreds of little ice needles pierced through her skin just keep on injecting themselves more deeply as she moves.

"Kwaaaaaaa!" The monster before her growled as it encircled her slowly, as if enjoying the scene before its eyes. The monster was covered in some thick white feathers to protect it from the cold snow and has two wings that were hard as ice. Its left wing was now covered in blue liquid, its blood, when Riva successfully ripped it off to prevent it from assaulting her by flying.

This is the monster she's supposed to hunt down according to the mission she took. It caused much misery to a nearby village when it decided to nest to above the mountain. Sometimes it attacks the village when it's hungry and takes some poor villagers to eat while some die because of the cold. Since its power is ice, there had been never-ending snow in the village and could never feel the warmth of the sunlight again.

"_Please help us save this village! I want the village to see the sunlight again before I die." The elder of the village pleaded to the mage before him. Holding her cold hands, he cried after telling the bad luck the monster has brought to them._

"_Don't worry pops! I promise you, for this village, the sun will shine upon this village once more." Riva grinned, trying to cheer the elder up._

"I-I promised them, I can't back down now. Even if I die here, I'll bring the sun to the village! Mille lance de l'eau!" Enduring the pain all over her body, Riva summoned countless large spears made of water and threw them towards the direction of the monster. Before they could even hit the monster, all of them froze and shattered into million pieces, forming little icy needles. They flew back in her direction.

"N-no!" Riva tried getting up from the ground but losing so much blood and magic made her too weak to even stand up. She stared at the tattoo on her forearm, her pride and joy, the Fairy Tail guild, home of the strong mages she admires so much.

'I can't go home like this!'

"Damn it! I can't! NO! NATSU!" Riva shouted the first thing she could think of. After realizing what she just said, she covered her mouth tightly with her hands.

'W-what the hell did I just say?'

"Sorry for being late!" And just like magic, a certain pink-haired fiery mage appeared before her, burning all of the icy needles coming for her.

"Aye!" Happy helped Riva by lifting her from the ground.

"N-Natsu, Happy… Why are you here?" Riva asked, aghast.

"Feh, don't ask me. That old man kicked my butt out to bring you back to the guild." He annoyingly said as he flexed his arms for a warm-up.

"N-Natsu…" Even though she clearly knew that was a lie, she smiled at him.

"Kwaaaaaaaaa!" The monster let out a cry as it tried flying away upon seeing the flame in Natsu's arm, but having only one wing gave it a hard time lifting itself.

"I'll burn you to crisp after what you did to Riva!" The monster panicked and tried covering itself in more ice for protection.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Breathing a long line of fire that becomes a fireball, Natsu burned down all of the ice in the way along with the monster, leaving a single white feather in memory of its existence. The heat of the flame also melted the ice needles piercing in Riva's skin.

"How's that Riva? Riva? Riva! Happy, is she dead?" The clueless fire mage panicked upon seeing the unconscious female behind him.

"Aye! What do we do Natsu?"

"She seems unconscious. We need to treat her quickly. I'm afraid if she loses more blood, her condition will worsen." An old man appeared along with some people.

"Huh? Who are you old man?" Natsu asked rudely while the man just smiled at him.

"I am the elder of the village just below this mountain and the one who asked for help extinguishing that ice monster you defeated. We got worried upon seeing the flames here and climbed up. I'm afraid we have to hurry and bring her down to the village now and continue from there." The elder explained as Natsu and Happy followed them, lifting Riva in his arms.

* * *

><p>The village turned back to normal. Different flowers and crops started growing and the rivers melted, making it possible to fish again. The sun lit up the village again as they prepared a feast to commemorate the day. Thanking the villagers for their help with the treatment, the Fairy Tail mages went on their way.<p>

Walking together with Natsu and Happy back to the guild, Riva stared at the handmade necklace the villagers gave to her as a gift. It's made of beautiful beads and the white feather from the ice monster as a pendant. She thinks to herself if she really deserves it knowing she wasn't the one who killed the monster.

"I'm so weak. I don't deserve this." Upon hearing, Natsu stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the depressed water mage.

"If I can't even handle this mission alone, how can I get stronger?" She asked angrily, demanding an answer.

"You can't." Natsu answered.

"W-what?"

"We're all weak but we become strong when we have support. We can't do everything alone but if we help each other we can overcome everything. You're not alone, all of us in the guild, you can ask for strength. Just like what you did when you called my name, right?" Natsu grinned at her.

"Aye! That's right Riva, don't forget us!" Happy reminded as he ate some fish the villagers gave him.

'They're right. All this time, I've been trying to do everything by myself. I thought I can do everything if I'll just try. I've forgotten about them, the guild.' Tears started flowing as she realized her mistakes.

"What a disgrace… Thanks Natsu, Happy. I'll remember that always." Riva said as she suppressed her tears and smiled thankfully at them. Natsu and Happy smiled back at her.

"I'm dying to go back to the guild now!" Natsu exclaimed, blowing some fire out of his mouth.

"I ate all of the fish already! Riva get me some from the village again!" Happy ordered as he got hit by a pillar of water.

"Go get it yourself! We're a mountain away from the village now!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Huh? Riva's not back yet?" Natsu asked, looking around the guild for a certain water mage.<em>

"_Aye, she's still on a mission." Happy answered while happily eating a fish._

"_She's been gone for a long time now. Though that mission she took really has a slight disadvantage for her." _

"_Yeah, I remember that mission. She might have some difficulties with that magic of hers." _

"_She took off saying it's an opportunity to improve her strength." Others from the guild called to Natsu._

"_That one, always so stubborn…" The master of the guild, Makarov, mumbled to himself._

"_Alright, I've decided! Come on Happy!" Natsu called excitedly after giving some thought._

"_Are we going to follow Riva to her mission?" Happy asked curiously_

"_Yeah! Then we can bring her home!" With that, the two went on with their adventure._


End file.
